When a viewer views an image using the left eye and simultaneously views an image having a certain parallax relative to the image using the right eye, the viewer perceives the image stereographically. Techniques have been developed to generate such a 3D image (hereinafter referred to as a stereoscopic image) from two 2D images (hereinafter referred to as an original image) having parallaxes with respect to each other (see Patent Document 1, for example). In these techniques, a depth value is determined based on color saturations at each of the pixels configuring an image. Each pixel is shifted by an amount corresponding to a respective depth value, to generate a set of images. The images are synthesized to finalize a stereoscopic image.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication JP2002-123842A (paragraph 0033 and FIG. 7)